User blog:CEDJunior/Knockouts Championship @ Slammiversary XII
At long last, with Slammiversary XII just days away, we finally have a Knockouts Championship match set for the big event. As many (myself included) expected, it will be Angelina Love defending her title against Gail Kim. It was at Sacrifice on the last Sunday in April that Angelina Love defeated Madison Rayne (with Velvet Sky's help, of course) to capture the Knockouts Championship, and reclaim sole possession of the record for Knockouts Championship reigns with six. When Angelina and Velvet reunited to reform the orignal heel version of The Beautiful People, the former promised that they'd be more dangerous than ever, and so far, they've delivered. From what I've seen, the BPs are even more diabolical as villainesses than they were years ago. Angelina and Velvet's antics have been so bad that it even led to Gail Kim reforming from her own evil ways and becoming a babyface for the first time since she was back in WWE between 2009 and 2011. Gail hasn't been a babyface Knockout since all the way back in 2008. To be honest, as much as I loved Gail as a villainess, I am so happy that she's a face again. I wanted Gail to turn face late last year, but TNA decided to keep her as a heel Knockouts Champion and pair her with Lei'D Tapa as their equivalent to WWE's AJ & Tamina alliance. Gail had done all she could do as a heel in TNA; a change in character was necessary. And I love the type of babyface that Gail is; no-nonsense, full of heart and passion, and most importantly, largely willing to put the BPs in their place. The first step came in defeating Velvet Sky in singles action, and later attacking Angelina Love after she and Velvet humiliated Brittany in the ring. I definitely figured that it would be Angelina vs Gail for the title, but TNA sure took their sweet time making that match official. It would finally become a foregone conclusion on the final Impact before Slammiversary, when Gail defeated Madison Rayne and Brittany to become the #1 Contender. I honestly don't know who will win this one. The easy answer would be Angelina, but from what I've read, the BPs haven't been bringing in viewers lately. If Angelina wins, then it could open the door for the recently returning Brooke Tessmacher or the still yet to return Taryn Terrell to challenge her. If Gail wins, it would get her off the Slammiversary schnide. She lost at the 2012 event to Brooke Tessmacher and lost to Taryn Terrell at last year's event in the epic Last Knockout Standing Match. Plus, it could bring a few entertaining possibilities, with one of them being Gail facing Brittany after she turns heel (it's coming, just wait for it). Another possible scenario could see the feud between Gail and Taryn reigniting, with Taryn portraying the villainous role. Regardless, this match should be a classic. I can't wait! Category:Blog posts